Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic endoscope, and particularly relates to an ultrasonic endoscope including an ultrasonic observation unit provided to a distal end part body of an insertion unit, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-27695 discloses an ultrasonic observation device (ultrasonic endoscope) including an ultrasonic communication unit (ultrasonic observation unit) provided to a distal end part of an insertion unit inserted into the inside of a body.
The ultrasonic communication unit of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-27695 is provided with a plurality of piezoelectric elements arrayed in a convex circular arc shape. The surface of the piezoelectric element functions as an observation surface through which ultrasonic waves are communicated. An acoustic lens for converging an ultrasonic beam is provided on the top surface of the observation surface through an acoustic matching layer. A backing material is provided on the bottom surface of the observation surface of the piezoelectric element.
Each piezoelectric element is provided with an electrode, and the electrode is connected with a wiring connection unit through a flexible printed board. Typically, the wiring connection unit is provided on the bottom surface of the backing material. The wiring connection unit is connected with a plurality of wires for supplying a drive voltage to the respective piezoelectric elements. These wires are housed in a wire housing space provided to an ultrasonic-oscillator housing part housing an ultrasonic oscillator. The wire housing space is provided on a side on which the bottom surface of the ultrasonic oscillator is housed. In the present specification, the ultrasonic oscillator also refers to the piezoelectric elements and the backing material, and the bottom surface of the ultrasonic oscillator refers to the bottom surface of the backing material.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-27695 discloses that the acoustic lens is bonded to the ultrasonic communication unit (ultrasonic oscillator), and the ultrasonic communication unit to which the acoustic lens is bonded is assembled to a holding unit (ultrasonic-oscillator housing part) provided to the distal end part of the insertion unit.